


Work in Progress

by ImnotdyingforyouThiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fight Sex, Hayden and Liam have pretty much broken up at this point, It’s basically that trope where they fight and get turned on, M/M, Maybe a bit of fluff, Smut, Teen Wolf, Training, Werewolves, little bit of plot, so it’s not really cheating, they kind of hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImnotdyingforyouThiam/pseuds/ImnotdyingforyouThiam
Summary: It’s the basic trope of when two people are practicing fight moves and then it turns sexual. Don’t @ me saying that would never happen to Theo and Liam because it fucking would 👀 If Jeff Davis wasn’t a coward then he would’ve written it in the script...Get ready for the show
Relationships: Jordan Parrish/Lydia Martin, Josh Diaz/Hayden Romero implied, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Past Liam/Hayden, Scott McCall/Malia Tate mentioned, Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar, Theo/Liam - Relationship, Thiam - Relationship, background Sterek - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me - I just like to fuck around with them ;)
> 
> Also I’ve never written a fight scene before so sorry if it’s a bit shit...  
> Second chapter coming out soon :)
> 
> If you liked this work then check out my other work: Mr. Raeken 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629922/chapters/48986993

Waking up with a sigh, I turned over and noticed that Hayden wasn’t there. I punched the pillow and checked the time; shit I was going to be late for training. If I was late for training with the pack Scott would have my ass - not that I hadn’t thought about it. Hopefully Theo wouldn’t show up and the session would go by pretty smoothly, then I could go back to arguing with Hayden...If she ever decided to show up again. I shot a message to Scott saying that I’d be there for the session, put my shower playlist on and then proceeded to strip down and get under the running water.

There was something so soothing about the water caressing every inch of my body and I massaged soap into my aching muscles from the training I’d done earlier. I suppressed a groan of satisfaction as I worked a knot out of my shoulder - thinking about Theo and how much he pissed me off. I would rather eat wolfsbane than see him today. It was probably because I woke up on the wrong side of the empty bed this morning, I really needed to speak to Hayden...

*

I decided to run to the loft just as a warm up and from what I could pick up there weren’t any other heartbeats present when I arrived. Pulling off my shirt and using it to wipe the sweat off my abs, the door swung open and there stood Theo Fucking Raeken. Just my luck that he would show up to a pack training session he probably wasn’t even invited to. 

“What are you doing here, Theo?” I growled, still not trusting him for how he manipulated me. Theo had wormed his way into my pack and it made my blood boil - I had left Scott for dead and let him try to take my girl away. I tried to keep my chemo signals under control, and obviously failing by the way that Theo smirked at me. 

“Something wrong, Little wolf? I’m just here for pack training,” he replied, averting his eyes, trying not to look at my naked torso.

I growled again lowly and was 30 seconds away from sinking my claws into his chest, “You aren’t part of my pack, and you never will be.” _The Sun. The Moon. The Truth._ I hadn’t had an accident in a very long time and I sure as hell wasn’t going to break my clean streak with Theo. No matter how much the smell of him made me want to vomit, no matter how hard I wanted to rip his throat out and spray the walls with his blood, I kept repeating that mantra, calming my mind and lowering my heartbeat.

Theo was obviously picking up on these physical changes and his fucking smirk was making me get angrier and angrier - I was so close to blowing my top. I thought of Hayden, her caramel, chocolate-y scent, her soft and silky hair, and her doe-eyes. My vision of her was masked by Theo’s doe-eyes and I had to mentally shake myself out of that nightmare. Theo did NOT have doe-eyes - there was nothing attractive about Theo Raeken - nothing. He was an asshole who had a huge ego - no thank you!

“You obviously have some pent-up aggression, why not take it out on me? Let’s spar - You know I can handle you,” Theo offered, making me question what his ulterior motive was. I growled in response, not trusting myself to verbally reply to his offer. He took my growl as a yes and ripped his shirt off with his claws.

”Was that really necessary?” I asked, my eyes glowing their golden shimmer as I felt my fangs and claws come through.

Theo shrugged in response, “Less restricted. More movement.” 

I charged at him and took a swing at his chest, he dodged me and turned to claw at me. He drew blood and smiled, “Awh, is Little Wolf hurt?”

My IED rose to the surface and punched him dead in the nose and tackled him to the floor. My legs straddled his waist as I slashed at his chest, “Looks like you aren’t as strong as you look huh, Theo?” I looked down and realised I was digging into his crotch and tried my hardest not to blush.

As I said that he flipped me over and switched positions, “What were you saying? That I couldn’t dominate you,” he twisted my arm behind my back, making me whimper, “That I can’t smell your chemo signals going crazy right now?” He pushed his body further down onto mine and brought his lips to my ear, “We’ll talk about this later,” and with that he released me. My mind was too busy racing and my nose was full of Theo’s scent so I didn’t hear Scott, Stiles, Lydia and the rest of the pack show up to the loft. I quickly got up and adjusted my shorts slightly, I couldn’t muster up anything to say to the pack but luckily Theo was the king of lies. 

“We were just doing a bit of sparring before you all showed up! Thought we could work out some of Liam’s aggression with psychical training,” Theo lied through his teeth but because he was so used to it, Scott didn’t pick up on any beats. 

With that excuse out of the way, Scott had everyone pairing off to practice their sparring - Lydia with Parrish (The hellhound was so possessive he wouldn’t let anyone else even go near Lydia); Stiles with Derek; and then left Malia for himself. I was paired with Theo (super excited about that) because Hayden decided not to show up. The rest of the training session went off without a hitch.

*

When I arrived home, I had the sense that someone was following me. They were downwind of me so I couldn’t scent who it was but the stalker soon came forward when I reached my bedroom.

”Argh, Theo! What are you doing here?” 

“I told you we were gonna talk about it Although I don’t think there’s gonna be much talking involved,” he said, getting closer and closer to me. His lips ghosted mine and I tried to cry out in protest but I was too weak. Theo engulfed me and pushed me down onto my bed, trying to suck bruises into my neck. I leaned into it until I smelled Hayden’s scent on the pillow my head was resting on. I quickly threw Theo off of me and without even trying to contain them, my fangs and claws came out. 

“I. Have. A. Girlfriend.” I spat out, trying to hide my arousal with anger.

”Where do you think she goes when she’s not with you? Does she ever come home smelling of something, or someone, unfamiliar? I know she does because I know who it is. Josh,” Theo said, making his way towards me again. “She’s out there fucking another guy and you can’t even have some fun with someone who will show you a good time?” He pouted and grabbed my hands, pulling me closer, “Let me show you a good time, Little Wolf.” 

Hayden was my first love, my first everything. The fact that she cheated on me with that fucking electricity-sucking douche made me angry - What had I ever done to her? I decided hey, we’re all works in progress here, fuck it. I pulled Theo into a bruising kiss and smiled against his lips, “Show me what you got, Raeken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give a kudos and a comment ❤️ 
> 
> If you liked this then please check out my other work: Mr Raeken
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629922/chapters/48986993


End file.
